Cutlery utensils are used in a wide variety of applications such as typical kitchen and utility knives as well as tactical knives and swords used as weapons. Knives and like implements usually include a flat blade with one or both edges sharpened which makes the blade an effective cutting and slashing tool. The functioning of the knife blade is enhanced by the addition of serrations and the like. Typical straight-edged blades are useful for slicing and chopping and rotating blades are often used for cutting pizza and perforating baked items such as pie crusts. In a combat context, knife and sword blades are intended to do internal damage to an opponent.